Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by Red Ranger Kei
Summary: Kiva, post-series. Shizuka spontaneously develops a crush, and everyone manages to react by freaking out in their own unique way. Shizuka/Ramon. END-SERIES SPOILERS.


**Pre-preamble spoiler warning:** CONTAINS ENDING SPOILERS.

**Authorly preamble or something:** Firstly I need to mention that this is supposed to take place immediately after the last episode, _if_ the last episode had ended right before Wataru's ~son from the future~ showed up, so basically if wedding-ish activities had ensued. Secondly I should mention that while I normally don't bother with honourifics in narration, Nago-san is Nago-san, you know? So that seeming inconsistency was actually intentional. And thirdly, omg Kengo is so much fun to write hahaha. :)

* * *

**Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

"So," Shizuka said suddenly in a tone that Wataru found somewhat unsettling despite its assumed nonchalance, and paused poignantly to swallow a lump of sugary wedding cake. "Who's the cutie?"

A very thorough sense of dread set in as Wataru followed her sparkly-eyed gaze. On the other side of the room, Ramon was standing on his toes to be heard by Jiro in the din. "Who?" He opted to feign cluelessness, hoping he was wrong.

"The kid in the knee socks and bow tie," she clarified, and Wataru had to fight the sudden urge to just drop his plate and walk away. "I figured he didn't look like someone Nago-san would know, so I asked Megumi-san and she said you knew him." Her expression was more than a little accusatory.

"Oh! Right," Wataru agreed, hoping that was all she was getting at. "He's... a friend? A family friend, I guess," he replied, deciding that was a safe enough answer and basically true anyway.

"What do you mean, _family_ friend?" Shizuka demanded immediately, then checked herself. "Wait, what do you mean _friend_?"

Realizing he was totally out of his depths, Wataru made a point of carefully setting his plate on the table before wailing, "Megumi-san!"

True to form, Megumi was at his elbow immediately in a near-deafening rustle of expensive fabric. (Suddenly left alone with Megumi's brother on the other side of the room, Nago-san looked like he was about to make a mad dash for the nearest window.) "No panicked screaming on my special day, okay?" Megumi chided cheerfully.

"Megumi-san, Wataru's talking crazy and I still don't know who the cutie in the knee socks is." Shizuka pouted in an obvious bid for feminine commiseration.

"Romance is in the air, how nice!" Megumi cooed, looking quite pleased with herself. "His name's Ramon, I think. Right, Wataru?"

Wataru just nodded, eyes wide and mouth closed tight. His brain was doing a nice job of refusing to form words, and that was just fine by him.

"Hey, Ramon-chan!" Megumi called out, waving until Riki helpfully turned Ramon by the shoulders so he was facing the right direction. Megumi pointed at Shizuka with both hands. "This is Shizuka-chan! She thinks you're cute!"

Shizuka waved with an unselfconscious blinding smile that showed off a ridiculous number of teeth and, giggling, gathered handfuls of Megumi's voluminous skirts to hide her face in when Ramon waved back in a display of impossible cuteness.

"Wataru, you look like your brain's going to leak out of your ears," Megumi observed astutely. "Why don't you go see if you can get You-Know-Who to stop looking like he's trying to kill people with his mind so Shizuka-chan and me can have some 'girl talk' time?"

* * *

"I know weddings are supposed to be a good place to pick up chicks, but this is kind of weird," Jiro remarked dryly, looking very thoroughly unimpressed.

"You're just jealous, Jiro," Ramon replied, bouncing a little on his heels as he popped a sugar cookie in his mouth. "IXA guys put you in a bad mood, huh?"

Jiro just grunted and rolled his eyes, which seemed as good as any confirmation.

"She's... cute," Riki intoned helpfully.

"In a little kid kind of way, maybe," Jiro snorted. "Doesn't that seem creepy to anyone else?"

"Not really," Ramon said, blinking innocently up at Jiro with wide eyes. "Should it?"

Looking more than a little exasperated, Jiro clapped his hand down on Ramon's head. "I guess not," he concluded, "which is actually kind of creepy in its own way."

"Cute couple," Riki decided, and Ramon beamed.

* * *

"Nago-san, Nago-san, Shizuka-chan thinks Ramon is cute and Megumi-san made me leave so they can have 'girl talk' time and I think I'm supposed to stop you from killing people with your mind and actually I'm very confused about, um, everything," Wataru announced.

Forcing a slightly psychotic smile, Nago-san snapped the stem of his champagne glass neatly between his fingers.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan Shizuka-chan Shizuka-chan!" Kengo yelled, grabbing her by the hand and twirling her around once before dragging her over to where Ramon stood. "Shizuka-chan! Knee socks kid! All right!" He punched the air in excitement. "Young love is what rock is about! I'm totally moved!"

"I thought the rock kid was supposed to stay away from the alcohol," Jiro remarked derisively.

"Sadly, he has," Megumi sighed, arriving in a rustle of swishing skirts. "I think he's drunk on rock or something."

"Wataru!" Kengo shouted, already dashing off. "Aren't weddings great?"

"You two," Megumi said in a shrewd tone to Jiro and Riki, "come with me, 'kay? Hubby's about to make a break for the exit and I need someone to run interference." When Jiro looked about to protest she snapped, "No objections! Okay? It's my special day, don't make me have an aneurysm."

"That would be... bad," Riki agreed.

Looking too exasperated to object, Jiro stomped off a half-step ahead of Megumi with Riki trailing behind compliantly.

"They're kind of crazy, huh," Shizuka observed, smoothing down her dress as if to make sure the crazy hadn't stuck to her. "I'm Shizuka, by the way."

"Yeah, Megumi-san yelled that across the room," Ramon chirped with a cute smile. "I'm Ramon."

"Right," said Shizuka. "...Nice knee socks."


End file.
